


Besos sabor a mar.

by MonroeN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Español | Spanish, Feels, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeN/pseuds/MonroeN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cómo debería haber terminado el capítulo 4 de la temporada 2: "Children shouldn't play with dead things."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besos sabor a mar.

**Author's Note:**

> Los diálogos pertenecen a Supernatural, al igual que Dean y Sam y los hechos y la mar en coche. El POV de Sam y a partir de "Tenía razón, ¿qué podía decirle? (...)" son de mi autoría.  
> Espero que le guste, y no me peguen por un Dean sentimental.

**Besos sabor a mar.**

**Cómo debería haber terminado el capítulo 4 de la temporada 2.**

**"Children shouldn't play with dead things."  
**

 

\- El ritual falso atrayendo a Ángela al cementerio, muy inteligente.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Pero me tenías que usar como señuelo? –Dean dibujó una media sonrisa.

\- Pensé que eras más de su tipo, ¿sabes? Ella tiene gustos raros en chicos.

\- Creo que rompió mi mano.

\- Tú eres muy frágil. Pero eso lo veremos después. –Bromeó. _Si, Dean, yo también me río._

Él se detuvo y giró un poco el cuerpo; yo también lo hice y descubrí que estaba mirando la lápida de mamá. Los músculos de la mandíbula se le tensaron.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte un rato? –Bajó la vista y la volvió al mármol rosado.

\- No. –Contestó y pasó de mí caminando ligero hacia el baúl del auto donde arrojó la pala y la chaqueta.

La carretera iba acumulando millas de completo silencio, un silencio que me incomodaba bastante porque sabía que mi hermano no estaba bien. No estaba afrontando la muerte de papá, sólo la había apartado a un lado y seguido con su vida, y eso no es sano.

Lo observé unos segundos, manejaba con la vista fija en la ruta y el ceño fruncido. Podía escuchar su mente funcionando a toda máquina.

Y no había golpes que me frenaran, ni gritos, ni excusas baratas. Casi todos los días me enfrento contra las más terribles criaturas oscuras de las que nadie tiene consciencia, y mi hermano con su terquedad no era un reto tan difícil de superar.

Una sacudida me despertó de mis pensamientos. Las líneas de la ruta se curvaron y realicé que mi hermano iba a frenar el auto en la banquina. ¿Habré dicho algo en voz alta? ¿Se molestó porque lo miré dos segundos más de lo que él considera correcto?

Se bajó y azotó la puerta, miró hacia atrás y pareció que la soledad lo abofeteó. También bajé y caminé hacia él, pero me detuve a mitad de camino.

 _Tengo que darle cierto espacio,_ me dije a mi mismo.

\- Dean, ¿qué pasa?

\- Lo siento. –Contestó segundos después, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Apoyado en el capó se lo veía realmente destrozado, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su cazadora y el cuello levemente empujado hacia adelante, como si cargara algo pesado en sus hombros.

\- ¿Por qué? –No podía comprender porqué.

\- Por como me he comportado.

Oh, era eso.

Suspiré y me apoyé a su lado. Quería decirle tantas cosas, abrazarlo y que me abrace como antes. Quería que nuestra relación vuelva a ser la de antes. Dean no se abre a mí, yo tampoco me abro a él y así estamos, pero se estaba rompiendo a pedazos de los grandes y la estaba viendo caer con desesperación.

\- Y por papá. –Se aventuró a decir. Lo miré sorprendido. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el horizonte.- Bueno, era tu padre también. Es mi culpa que se haya ido.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Cada palabra que decía parecía que era la última, toda la respiración que sus pulmones podían almacenar, se iba en cada frase.

\- Sé que lo has pensado. Igual que yo. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta. En el hospital tuve una completa recuperación, fue un milagro. –Sus ojos parecían hundidos, el verde brilloso que siempre llevaba parecía un campo lluvioso, cristalizado.

Me terminó de destrozar.

\- Y cinco minutos después, papá estaba muerto y el Colt había desaparecido. No me digas que no hay una conexión ahí. –Tragué con dificultad, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle...- No sé como está el demonio involucrado en esto; no sé como todo se vino abajo exactamente, pero la muerte de papá fue culpa mía. Y eso lo sé.

\- No sabemos eso, no estamos seguros.

\- Sam... –Jadeó casi sin aire.- Papá y tú... –Tragó saliva y sus ojos se cristalizaron más.- Son las personas más importantes de mi vida. Y ahora... Nunca debí regresar, Sam, eso no fue natural. Ahora mira lo que vino de eso. Estaba muerto y debería haberme quedado así.

Los ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento, el mentón le temblaba, hacía fuerza para poder resistir dos segundos más.

\- Tú querías saber cómo me sentía. Bueno, ahí está. –Me espetó.- Así que dime, ¿qué podrías decir para hacer que todo estuviera bien? –Clavó su mirada acusadora en mí, pero no pudo sostenerla más de un segundo ya que una lágrima rodó por su pómulo.

Tenía razón, ¿qué podía decirle? Yo estaba tan destrozado como él y sé que ni todas las palabras del mundo podían arreglar un poco a mi maltrecha alma.

Pero sé lo que necesito, y sé lo que él necesita.

\- Todos los días le agradezco a papá, ¿sabes? –Ahora yo clavé la mirada en el horizonte. Descubrí que era más fácil hablar si me concentraba en ese punto invisible.

Porque yo también estaba a punto de llorar, quería quebrarme y patalear contra el suelo como un nene chiquito teniendo un berrinche, arrojar cosas y romper un par más, pero hacer algo para calmar el monstruo angustioso que tenía dentro.

Desvié mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

\- Es egoísta, lo sé, pero prefiero tenerte a ti a perderlos a los dos.

Sus labios temblaron con violencia y rápidamente me situé delante de él para abrazarlo antes que se derrumbe. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y clavó sus dedos en mis omóplatos, llorando con desesperación en mi pecho.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya y me descargué yo también.

Unos momentos después, nos habíamos calmado y sólo seguíamos abrazados por el simple hecho de estar en contacto. Desde hacía unos instantes podía sentir a Dean jugando con algunos mechones de mi cabello, y se sentía bien. Debía atesorar cada segundo que pasa abrazado a mí, porque él no es de hacer esto, no es de sentimentalismos fraternales.

\- Sammy... –Murmuró.- Te odio.

\- ¿No te sientes mejor? –Se separó de mí y me miró con esa cara seria y hostil que siempre usaba para decir que todo estaba bien.

\- No. –Me agarró de la cintura y me pegó a él, atrapando mis labios entre los suyos.

Me sorprendió, hacía mucho tiempo que no compartíamos este tipo de cercanía, porque estábamos demasiado ocupados, porque estábamos rotos, porque sólo Dios sabe porqué. Pero me sostenía contra su cuerpo fuerte, me besaba con besos salados a causa de nuestras lágrimas y el sol nos bañaba con sus últimos rayos tibios.

\- Vamos, sigamos camino. –Apremió, dándome una nalgada.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Eres tan frágil, Sammy.

\- Idiota.

\- Perra.


End file.
